corpus_rahkshifandomcom-20200214-history
Sliver
Appearance Sliver has taken the traditional black and white colouration of a Cyclone Rahkshi and changed it so that one half of her body is entirely black, while the other is white. The Rahkshi symbol is marked out in silver on her shoulder plates. Her armour is smooth, sleek and streamlined, her eyes an acidic green. Her spines are jagged and spiky, the only sharp edges in her otherwise smooth appearance. Personality Cruel, callous and completely lacking compassion, Sliver cares about no one or thing except herself and her ambitions. She’s both manipulative and sadistic, and is a confirmed sociopath. To her, lies and deceit are an art form. But so long as she obeys her Makuta’s orders, he doesn’t care what she does in her spare time. Skills and Abilities An elegantly-carved recurve bow, with two razor-sharp protosteel blades grafted onto it. Her arrows of choice are sharpened to a deadly point, with barbed broadheads. She also carries a satchel filled with pieces of broken mirror shards. During the destruction of Phantom-on-the-Water, she also claimed a Twilight Blade. Relationships * Exxan - despite how much she wishes it weren't so, she recognises him as a legitimate threat, and did her utmost to eliminate him. * Grim - although she isn't the emotional sort, she does find herself strangely attracted to him... * "Daddy" - her Makuta, to whom she has nothing but absolute love and loyalty. Bio One of many intelligent Kraata spawned by a particularly ambitious Makuta, she, along with the rest of her brethren, was trained in all forms of scheming and subterfuge. When Tridax formed Corpus Rahkshi, her Makuta sent one of his less promising students in the hopes that the harsh environment of the school would help him reach his potential, while he kept Sliver for further training, recognising her abundance of natural talent. When word reached the Makuta that the Rahkshi he’d sent to Corpus had fought and killed another student, and was being duly punished by Tridax, he dispatched Sliver – now a prodigy – to find out what had happened, and aid or eliminate her younger brother as she saw fit. But Sliver had her own plans for the school… Of course, Sliver never had any intention of helping her brother, regardless of his circumstances. Her first encounter with Exxan ended in embarrassment, however, as she came to realise that he was now a level above her. Retreating, she later attacked him in full force during the assignment on Visorak, when the two wound up as leaders of the opposing teams, wounding him but getting incapacitated herself. Briefly captured by Visorak, she escaped and fled the isle with the rest of the rahks, leaving Exxan behind, where he died fighting the horde. With the only threat to her power now eliminated, and a level up of her own, she made a few allies and aided the headmaster in tracking down and eliminating a group of traitors hiding with the ranks of the students. Even after Tridax was ousted by Icarax, she continued with that line of work. She now stands proudly as one of Icarax’s Prefects, and is indisputably one of the most powerful students in the school. Quotes * "If you're as strong as you claim to be, you wouldn't have had a knife in your leg to begin with, so how about you stop pretending to be something you're not." - to Draco. * "To my father, Exxan was a nobody. Until he decided to murder someone, he was nobody here as well. But me, I'm my father's karzing prodigy. I know my place, but I'm no one's pawn. Of course, my brother's dead now. Died a coward's death, no doubt. I just wish I'd been there to see it." * "The headmaster has entrusted me to help him maintain order in this school. And unless there's something I'm missing, all I can see here is a bully picking trying to kill someone who's too oblivious, or too stupid, to defend themself." Trivia * Sliver's creation kickstarted a trend in evil sibling profiles being made. * It also gave birth to the so-called "Nato's Law", which states that "Everyone has a sister, and that sister is usually evil." Category:Characters Category:Rahkshi Category:Students